fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izreldan
Summary |-|Unarmored= ] |-|Armored= ] |-|The Fallen Knight= ] Izreldan was the first of the Immortal children of Infinados and Oblivia, two Infinite Dimensional Beings, as such, he was born with incredible power, and alongside his Immortal siblings, he fights to protect the innocent and defeat evil. Appearance Izreldan, as an Immortal, is tall and handsome, appearing to be physically in his early 20's, he has gray skin due to his blue blood, pointed ears like an Elf, and matching blue eyes and blue hair. Personality Izreldan has a very kind personality, taking every opportunity to help others, he is also known to have a good sense of humor, in fact, he is one of the only Immortals known to have Human emotions like humor and compassion, however, he is known to be quite violent, preferring to tear his enemies apart with his bare hands, his brother Razion stated that "Izreldan has a rather conflicting personality, he likes to save lives and he likes to take them." Izreldan is highly protective of those he loves, as when Ra was once threatened by Tendril, he instantly flew into Berserker Mode and killed Tendril before he even landed a single attack on her, his loyalty is also extremely high towards those he loves, as when Ra was in a healing coma in the sun, he would visit her every day for thousands of years, finally, Izreldan is highly affectionate, as when Ra finally returned from her healing coma, he broke down in tears and rushed her with what Jeff described as "more of a tackle than a hug." Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: '''Izreldan Immortus/The Knight of Justice/The Godslayer/The Chosen One/The Alpha Immortal/The First Immortal/Embodiment of Justice '''Origin: '''Immortal Mythos '''Age: '''Unknown but physically 21 '''Classification: '''Alpha Immortal (Cosmic Knight) '''Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: '''6'0" | 7'0" '''Likes: '''His partner Ra, protecting mortals, combat '''Dislikes: Evil and failing Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Izreldan likes to fly through space and travel to alternate universes as a type of sightseeing MBTI: ISFJ Martial Status: In a relationship with Ra Status: Alive Affiliation: '''The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon '''Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Depowered Theme: You Say Run Restricted Theme: I Am Here Base Theme: Moving Mountains Berserker Mode Theme: Dance with the Devil (Ultra Edition) With Azure Armor and Firstlight Sword Theme: Force Of Nature Azure Overdrive Theme: The Cyborg Fights The Fallen Knight Theme: Black Angels Rise Izreldan's Return Theme: I'm Back (to Rise!) Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A '''| '''4-B | 3-A | Low 2-C, High 1-A with The Firstlight Sword | 2-A '''| '''High 1-B | High 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | Invulnerability, Intangibility, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Twilight Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Magic, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Healing Factor Nullification, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Immunity to Reality Warping, Absolute Slicing and Portal Creation with Firstlight Sword, Energy Absorption, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Blessed by Omnius | Darkness Manipulation and Healing Factor Nullification , Durability Negating Claws and Fangs | Light Manipulation and Durability Negation, Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks | Absolute Strength, Absolute Speed, Absolute Defense Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''(Fought on par with Jake Caster, the resulting fight destroyed a 3-story building, shattered a traffic intersection, and created shockwaves that broke windows across a city block. Destroyed an SCP tank with a single punch. effortlessly tore through a containment unit made of alien metals far more durable than steel when the SCP Foundation tried to capture him) | '''Solar System Level (Even his most casual punches were described as more powerful than a hypernova. Can shatter planets and extinguish stars with just the shockwaves from his punches. Far stronger than Cosmic Knights, which can accidentally destroy solar systems in combat) | Universe Level '''(When Izreldan was unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, he was described as equal to Lumyn in strength. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was superior to Slenderman and Cthulhu) | '''Universe Level+ (Erased a 4-dimensional reality from existence just by releasing his energy. Punched Slenderman hard enough to tear a hole in space-time that devoured an entire timeline. Explicitly described by Slenderman as having physical strength that can affect the 4th Dimension, which Slenderman himself considered impossible. Classified as a Reality Ender and a Beyond Alpha Class Threat by the SCP Foundation), High Outerverse Level with The Firstlight Sword (The Firstlight Sword has harmed beings as powerful as Azathoth and is even feared by The Trinity. Omnius stated that the sword could potentially kill anyone besides him) | Multiverse Level+ (In the Azure Armor, Izreldan was capable of contending with The Beast on several occasions. In Berserker Mode, Izreldan overpowered both The Beast and Tendril, who were both capable of destroying multiverses that contained infinite universes) | High Hyperverse Level '''(Contended with and overpowered Oblivia. Was stated to have greater control over Light Energy than even Infinados) | '''High Outerverse Level (Overpowered Azathoth. Stated to have physical strength second only to Omnius himself) Speed: Hypersonic '(Dodged SCP Railrifle rounds rounds, which are stated to fire at Mach 7. Matched Jake Caster in combat) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Can travel between solar systems in seconds, galaxies in minutes, and the universe in a few hours) | 'Massively FTL+ '(When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as fast as Lumyn. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan easily blitzed Slenderman in combat) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can move so fast that even other Immortals think he is teleporting. Lumyn stated she cannot track Izreldan at all when he moves. Slenderman described Izreldan as a blur when they fought) | '''Massively FTL+ (Blitzed The Beast and Tendril, who were both capable of easily blitzing Base Izreldan) | Immeasurable '''(Matched Oblivia in combat) | '''Irrelevant (Blitzed Azathoth. Stated to have speed second only to Omnius himself) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Lifted and flipped a traffic intersection in a fight with Jake Caster. Effortlessly lifted and threw an SCP Armored Vehicle. Broke out of SCP restraints made from alien metals far more durable than reinforced steel) | '''Stellar '(Can casually throw stars. Once moved an entire solar system with ease. Ripped a black hole apart with his bare hands) | 'Universal '(When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as strong as Lumyn. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman and Cthulhu) | 'Immeasurable '(Can physically tear through space-time with his bare hands) | 'Immeasurable '(Overpowered The Beast and Tendril) | 'Immeasurable '(Overpowered Oblivia) | '''Irrelevant (Physically stronger than Azathoth) Striking Strength: Small Building Class '(Destroyed a 3-story building by trading blows with Jake Caster. Violently shattered a traffic intersection with a single punch. His punches created shockwaves that broke windows across a city block) | '''Solar System Class '(His casual punches are described as more powerful than hypernovas. Just the shockwaves from his punches alone have shattered planets and extinguished stars) | 'Universal '(While unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as strong as Lumyn. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman and Cthulhu) | 'Universal+ '(Erased a timeline from existence with a single punch) | 'Multiversal+ '(Wounded The Beast with physical strikes and beat Tendril to death with his bare hands) | '''High Hyperversal (Harmed Oblivia with physical strikes) | High Outerversal (Harmed Azathoth with physical strikes) Durability: Small Building Level '''(Tanked several punches from Jake Caster. When fighting a criminal gang, he walked through several hand grenade explosions and was completely unmoved by hits from several rocket launchers. Could only be harmed by SCP Railrifles, which are essentially handheld railguns) | '''Solar System Level (When Izreldan limits his power, he becomes vulnerable to attacks of this level) | Universe Level '''(When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as durable as Lumyn. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan tanked punches from Slenderman) | '''Universe Level+ (Traded blows with Chosen One Ra in a sparring match, though neither were fighting seriously) | Multiverse Level+ '''in Berserker Mode (Tanked hits from The Beast and Tendril), 'High Outerverse Level '''with Azure Armor (The Azure Armor was made by Omnius himself and has never been broken or even damaged before by anyone short of Omnius himself, blasts from Oblivia, Nihilon, and even Azathoth were unable to damage the armor, it has been backed by a statement from Omnius that only he can destroy the Azure Armor) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(Tanked hits from Oblivia) | 'High Outerverse Level '(Izreldan is wearing the Azure Armor during Armor Overdrive) '''Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite (Izreldan does not experience fatigue, he has never displayed any signs of exhaustion during or after a fight, once fought alongside his brother Michael in another dimension for one million years straight) Range: Standard Melee Range | Interplanetary | Galactic | Universal | Multiversal+ | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The Azure Armor and The Firstlight Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (Izreldan is incredibly intelligent, he can learn entire languages in seconds, master entire fighting styles with ease, etc) Weaknesses: None Notable, but can be harmed by SCP weapons | Currently none, after mastering his Balance Forms (Berserker and Paladin Mode), he has since grown immune to Dark and Light Energy, and after training with Arcanos Immortus, he has since learned how to protect himself from Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortal Physiology: As the children of two Cosmic Beings, all Immortals are born with incredible power, they possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities; they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls, cannot be erased be from existence, and can regenerate from absolutely nothing; there are three classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals, Major Immortals, and Prime Immortals; Izreldan is the strongest of them all, he transcends Prime Class as the only Alpha Class Immortal Absorption: Izreldan's unique and most powerful ability, he can absorb any type of energy to increase his strength with no known upper limit, he has even absorbed blasts from Oblivia and Nihilon, allowing him to fight on par with them for brief periods of time Summoning: Izreldan stores his armor and his sword in a pocket dimension, when he needs them, he can summon his equipment instantly, though this ability is rarely used as Izreldan is almost always in his armor, something that both Lumyn and Ra joke about Magic: After his training with Arcanos Immortus, the 9th Immortal, Embodiment of Magic, Izreldan has learned how to use Magic, due to his unique ability to master any learnable skill he acquires, Izreldan has already shown a greater degree of mastery at Magic than Arcanos ever had, keep in mind Arcanos is the Embodiment of Magic itself Berserker Mode: By drawing from his negative emotions, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan Grows Claws and Fangs, and his Combat and Reaction Speed increases significantly, he can also project Dark Energy in this mode, while in this mode, Izreldan was powerful enough to overpower The Beast and Tendril Paladin Mode: By intense concentration or meditation, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan can project Light Energy and gains Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, while in this mode, Izreldan was able to overpower Oblivia Azure Overdrive: Easily Izreldan's strongest form, by tapping into the full power of the Azure Armor, Izreldan can boost his physical characteristics up to Absolute Levels, in this state he is capable of overpowering beings as powerful as Azathoth and is even stated to have physical strength second only to Omnius Immense Physical Strength: Izreldan has shown that he is the physically strongest of all the Immortals, he has overpowered Slenderman and Cthulhu while holding back, with Slenderman later admitting that Izreldan terrifies him, and overpowered both The Beast and Tendril in Berserker Mode Immense Speed: Izreldan has shown that he is the fastest of all the Immortals, he has blitzed Slenderman and Cthulhu while holding back, once threw quintillions of punches within attoseconds, and blitzed both The Beast and Tendril in Berserker Mode Immense Combat Skill: Izreldan is a terrifyingly skilled fighter, he has mastered over trillions of fighting styles and is regarded as the greatest hand-to-hand combatant in all of existence, he is also a weapon master and can wield any weapon with ease; he has defeated entire armies of Shades on his own, once single-handedly defeated all the other Immortals, and even once when he was depowered and stranded on Earth, he wiped out an entire gang of 52 criminals with ease Key: Depowered | Restricted '''| Unworthy or Fallen Knight''' | Base | Azure Armor or Berserker Mode '''| Paladin Mode''' | Azure Overdrive Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters